Problem: On Tuesday, Stephanie walked to a gift store and, after browsing for 9 minutes, decided to buy a toy for $5.13. Stephanie handed the salesperson $7.13 for her purchase. How much change did Stephanie receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Stephanie received, we can subtract the price of the toy from the amount of money she paid. The amount Stephanie paid - the price of the toy = the amount of change Stephanie received. ${7}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Stephanie received $2 in change.